320 Slice of Death
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto ocurre luego del final del capítulo... sigue a partir de lo que sucedió en MI 319... espero que les guste! M por las dudas, aunque no es tan fuerte!


**320 Slice Of Death**

-Castle?- dijo Kate en pijama cuando abrió la puerta a las once de la noche, hacía mucho que no se acostaba temprano y no habían quedado en encontrarse.

-Lo siento… siento haberte despertado…- le dijo él y sonrió, sacando un ramo de flores de atrás de su espalda.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de no estar de humor para romance. Hacía unos días que se mostraba esquiva con Castle. No le había hecho ningún desplante en concreto, pero él había percibido que algo no estaba bien.

Mientras colocaba las flores en un florero, Kate aspiró hondo y se prometió a si misma que hablaría con Castle en esa oportunidad que el destino le estaba dando. Sabía que quizás le traería algunos problemas, pero confiaba en ser lo más sincera posible…

El test había dado negativo, pero ella le había pedido a Lanie realizarse algunos estudios porque no se había sentido demasiado bien, había tenido fuertes dolores abdominales, y esa mañana, le habían confirmado que en efecto, y tal como ella pensaba, había perdido un embarazo.

-Hey…- sintió los brazos de él abrazándola por detrás y casi aprisionándola contra la mesa de la cocina- me moría por abrazarte- le dijo al oído mientras mordisqueaba suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Mmmm…- solo dijo ella, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

-Te pasa algo? Te noto extraña estos días…- le dijo sin moverse, concentrado en el aroma de su piel, mezclado con su perfume.

-De hecho no… esa mujer… Mónica Wyatt… o como se llame… me dejó extenuada… pero por suerte está resuelto…

-Alexis y yo comimos una pizza en su nombre… o mejor dicho, en nombre del pobre Gordon…

-Si…- dijo ella pensativa y se mordió el labio.

-Entonces- le dijo y la hizo girar, apretándola contra su cuerpo y luego mirándola a los ojos- solo es cansancio?

-S… si… por qué?

-No lo se… tú dime… desde que no tenemos impedimentos para estar juntos, no me has invitado a quedarme ni una sola vez…

-No Castle… solo es cansancio…- dijo y lo abrazó, besando sus labios con ternura- de hecho si quieres podrías quedarte hoy…- agregó y alzó la ceja al ver la mirada juguetona de él.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías, detective…- dijo él y la besó deslizando las manos hacia su cadera, empujándola contra la mesa, mientras le mostraba cuanto la deseaba.

Kate se entregó a la sensación que se renovaba cada vez que él le hacía el amor. Era como si todas las veces fueran la primera. Inevitablemente, cada vez que sentía sus manos acariciándola, Kate recordaba aquella primera vez, en el sillón de su anterior departamento y volvía a revivir la pasión y la entrega con que se habían encontrado esa vez…

Mientras las manos de él volaban por su cuerpo, y conseguían quitarle la parte de abajo del pijama, Kate lo besaba y luchaba por desvestirlo…

Kate se encontró jadeando mientras él la acariciaba íntimamente, casi no se habían movido, y de pronto, ella se sintió asaltada por los recuerdos del test… las noticias de la pérdida de su embarazo y comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente…

-Kate?- dijo él notando el cambio en su conducta y observándola preocupado, tratando de que ella lo mirara a los ojos- amor, qué te pasa?

-Rick…- le dijo mientras lloraba- necesito que hablemos…- agregó y lo vio asentir.

Así como estaban, ella solo con la chaqueta puesta de su pijama y él con la camisa abierta y el cinturón desabrochado, se sentaron en el sofá… Castle buscó un vaso de agua y se lo dio para que ella se tranquilizara.

-Te escucho- le dijo mientras tomaba su mano, no tenía idea de lo que le pasaba, pero estaba seguro de que él podría ayudarla a resolverlo.

-Esta semana que pasó, estuve muy preocupada… no me sentí bien…- le dijo y lo miró a los ojos, casi no podía evitar que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo… nublándole la visión.

-Fuiste al médico?- le preguntó él, temiendo que ella estuviese enferma…

-Si… Rick… tenía un atraso…- le dijo con lentitud, como si aún buscara las palabras adecuadas.

-Kate?- le dijo él y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-Tuve un atraso… importante… y me hice un test… la semana pasada…

-Kate, estás embarazada?- le dijo él y sintió que las manos le temblaban.

-Lo perdí… - dijo llorando otra vez pero antes de que su vista se nublara, vio la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de él.

Rick la abrazó con fuerza, la acarició y la dejó llorar, mientras él asimilaba la noticia. Se preguntó por qué ella no se lo había contado, por qué no había confiado en él. La respuesta que encontró no le gustó para nada…

-Kate…- dijo y la separó de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos- por qué no me lo contaste?

-Porque me enteré hoy… el test dio negativo, pero como yo no me sentía bien, me hice estudios y salió que había perdido un embarazo…- le dijo ella que aunque estaba muy triste, se sentía aliviada de habérselo podido contar.

-Pero, por qué no me contaste del atraso? Yo podría haberte ayudado, acompañado de otra forma e incluso podría haberte consolado…

-No lo se, Rick… me sentía extraña…- dijo con pesar.

-Kate… - dijo y la tomó de la cara para que ella no pudiera eludir su mirada- acaso tenías dudas de que ese hijo fuera mío?- le preguntó.

-No, Rick… ese hijo era tuyo… no hay dudas… fueron pocas las veces que tuve sexo con Josh y créeme… nos cuidamos… él no quería saber nada de tener hijos…

-Pero conmigo también… - insistió él.

-Si… pero el día de San Valentín… ese día… tú sabes… la segunda vez…- dijo y se sonrojó- lo siento, Rick… de verdad siento no habértelo contado… pero esa vez que fuimos al cine… tú dijiste que era duro comenzar de nuevo y…

-Espera un momento…- dijo visiblemente serio- acaso crees que yo no quería a ese bebé?- los rasgos de él se endurecieron y Kate temió responder.

-No es eso… yo pensé que… no se… que quizás quería estar segura antes de contártelo…

-Segura de qué? De que no te pidiera que te deshagas de él? Cómo puedes pensar que yo soy semejante monstruo?- dijo él enojado y alzando el tono de voz.

-Rick… no es eso… es solo que hiciste un comentario que a mi me hizo dudar…

-Dudar de qué? – gritó él.

-De que fuera el mejor momento…- dijo ella a la defensiva, nunca se imaginó que él pudiera reaccionar así.

-Escúchame bien… para que te quede claro… amo a ese bebé que perdiste porque también era mío…- le dijo él masticando cada palabra, Kate lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si de verdad le tuviese miedo- un hijo es un regalo y aunque me dijeras que tenemos veinte y estás otra vez embarazada, lo querría tanto como a Alexis… pero claro… tú no puedes comprender eso porque todavía no has sido madre…- dijo y luego se arrepintió, sabía que ella estaba muy triste.

-Castle, quiero que te vayas…- le dijo levantándose del sillón y señalando la puerta.

-Por supuesto que me iré…- dijo él y se levantó enojado- siento haberte dicho eso último… pero en realidad estoy muy enojado…- dijo él.

-No hablemos más…- dijo ella casi sin mirarlo, comprendía que él estuviera enojado, él no podía creer que ella pensara que él no quería tener ese hijo… los dos estaban muy dolidos y debían dejar pasar algo de tiempo.

Castle se fue dando un portazo y ella se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Rick…- gritó cuando lo vio entrar en el ascensor.

Castle la escuchó y no pudo evitar girar en redondo y correr a abrazarla.

-Perdóname… por favor perdóname… te juro que nunca hubiera querido que pensaras que no confío en ti… sabes que soy insegura…- le dijo ella llorando.

-Lo se, Kate… y perdóname tú a mi… es cierto que si uno tiene un hijo, hay cosas que las vive de otra forma, pero no quise hacerte sentir menos… tú sabes que te amo…- le dijo besando su frente.

-Si… yo también te amo… - dijo y sumergió su cara en el pecho de él.

-Kate… creo que necesito algo de espacio… espero que no te moleste…- le dijo él.

-No, Rick… está bien… yo también lo necesito- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta, lo necesitaba a él cerca más que el espacio, pero lo comprendió.

Rick besó suavemente sus labios y la miró a los ojos, todavía podía divisar algunas lágrimas agolpándose por salir. No dijeron nada más… Ella lo observó desde el umbral de la puerta y saludó con su mano cuando lo vio volver a entrar en el ascensor.

La noche fue larga, Kate sentía que estarían bien, pero la sombra de la duda la asaltó y pensó que quizás, algo se habría roto para siempre entre ellos.


End file.
